


A Cut from the Fight

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, Fights, Foe Yay, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, No Spoilers, One Shot, Past Violence, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Wheeljack wished for nothing more than to strike him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Wheeljack/Breakdown - I'm always there for my friend, what about you?”

The Wrecker figured that he would happen across a Decepticon. He didn’t think this soon.

"Now, give me one reason not to rip you apart, Wrecker," Breakdown replied, as he set his optics on Wheeljack. There was a grim and cocky smile on the Decepticon’s face. Wheeljack wished for nothing more than to strike him down where he stood. Breakdown was always so proud because of the number of Wreckers he had killed.

But something held him back.

“Because if I scrapped you, Bulkhead wouldn’t get the chance to take you down himself. I wouldn’t want to take that away from him, Con.”

Breakdown’s smile only widened, his denta unveiled. “Tch, that’s a pretty stupid reason, Wrecker. This can only end with me taking you down, and making sure that your pathetic friend will join you in the Pit.”

Wheeljack shrugged nonchalantly and then readied his blades. “What can I say? I'm always there for my friend. What about you?”

With a roar, Breakdown soon ran towards the Wrecker, and Wheeljack moved in to attack.


End file.
